


#15 - Some Days You Just Can't Get Rid of the Bomb

by alphaikaros10



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Awkward Dates, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaikaros10/pseuds/alphaikaros10
Summary: Here's my take on this prompt. Here is my entry for GW's Love Reflection March Madness 2021!Prompt #15: Some Days You Just Can't Get Rid of the Bomb-----------Sometimes, shit happens. There are days when nothing seems to go right and it feels like the fates are against you. There’s nothing you can do about it. Once it happens, it happens. The only thing you can do is push on and make the best of it.Source: mygeekwisdom.com
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	#15 - Some Days You Just Can't Get Rid of the Bomb

"Heero? The food is getting cold."

She said as his deep blue eyes finally met hers. Relena placed a small bowl of what seemed to be vinegar, and gently sat across the small, wooden table. Its uneven metal legs made the table wobble slightly as she held on the sides to pull herself closer. "Let's eat." Heero let a sigh of relief upon seeing his company all smiling. He watched as Relena dipped the skewered egg into a mixture of vinegar, chopped onions, and pepper. Heero mindlessly stared as Relena took a bite out of the egg. Her eyes closed shut tight, and cheeks turned light pink. A taste of sweetness and sourness overwhelmed her senses. "This tastes so good!"

His lips curved into a smirk; his shoulders shrugged as he exhaled a soft chuckle. He followed on how she had eaten her share and savored their peaceful late afternoon meal. He would take glances on his watch to keep track of their time.

A couple more hours before the event starts. He could still make it, he could still salvage of what left of their date, whatever left unruined in his plans. He had thought for so long a little celebration of their first anniversary and he cannot accept that a cancelled restaurant booking, and a sold-out movie premier would ruin their day.

Relena reached out and enlaced her fingers tightly against Heero’s. The warmth and softness of her hand had poured solace in his downhearted spirit. His gaze locked on hers. The sight of her smile is enough to make him understand that everything is fine.

\---

"We still have time before the pyro musicals start. Is there some place you want to go?" He asked as he peered over Relena, with her arm interlocked to his. Relena took a little pause, thinking what else they should do while waiting for the event. Her attention shifted to the nearby park, in which at the center was a huge Baroque-style fountain. Several visitors were sitting around the edges of the round fountain wall. They found a place to sit nearby a group of children playing near the fountain. Relena took a deep sigh as she watched with glee the children play. Heero took a deep breath and took Relena’s hand to his side. She turned to look at Heero, smiled and rested her head onto his shoulder.

“Look out!” the voice of one of the children is enough to startle them together. Suddenly, Heero felt a splash if cold water touched his back. Heero swiftly turned, only to find out that the children’s ball had hit the fountain water behind him. He reached for the ball, and a glimpse of annoyance had traced his face once again. Add that to his list of unfortunate events they had encountered today. One of the children ran towards to where they were sitting, bowed his head several times, apologizing to Heero. He left out a deep sigh and gently tossed the dripping ball back to the kid.

“It’s just water.” He spoke in a rather calm tone. Heero tried to ignore the stench that came from the fluid touching his skin, yet he can’t hide his disgust. Relena took her handkerchief in an attempt to wipe the excess water off Heero, “Let’s go back to the hotel and get you changed”. Heero agreed, and they walked towards the hotel lobby.

\---

“I’m sorry sir, but we didn’t get the confirmation of your booking” replied by one of the hotel receptionists. Heero grit his teeth in annoyance. Another one. _How is this keep on happening_? Relena sensed that they would be wasting time in arguing who’s at fault. She stepped before Heero, leaned over and spoke to the receptionist. Heero stepped back and stared at her. Her voice was calm yet firm; the sunset light seemed to glaze over her golden hair; everything she does, it reminded him of how amazing of a person she has always been. Heero couldn’t do anything but clench his fists and lower his head.

After the agreement has been settled, Heero and Relena proceeded to their room. A clean robe was prepared for them. Luckily, the room she requested has a washer. While waiting for his clothes to dry, Heero had found Relena by the balcony and sat next to her; a deep sigh had escaped his chest. She turned her body to face his. It’s as if she already knew the frustrations Heero had bottled up throughout the day.

“So much for our first anniversary, right?” the sound of her voice felt like the dimly lit room began to light up. Heero was lost for words for a moment. He took a glance on her; a bright smirk streaked her face.

“These are not in the bucket list.” Heero left a deep sigh as he stroked a hand over his unruly locks. Relena cupped his cheeks and pulled him closer until there is a few inches gap between them.

“Oh Heero, if we had not watched that movie or we had not eaten in a fancy restaurant, we wouldn’t have this much adventure in our special day.” Relena brushed his fringes and kissed his forehead before continuing. “Everything turned out to be fine.” She reassured.

“I guess… Some days you can’t just get rid of a bomb” he smirked as he rested his head on her comforting chest. “Did you enjoy our little _adventure_?”

“Of course, I did! Especially those quail eggs. They really are tasty.”

“Hn. I liked them too.” The night sky began to lighten up with colorful blasts from the distant fireworks. “It’s starting!” she said with excitement like a little girl seeing fireworks for the first time. Heero stared at woman next to him, her bright grinning face outshined the fireworks in the horizon, as if they were little sparkles that danced around her silhouette. Heero leaned over and wrapped her in a tight embrace.

“I love you” he whispered as his lips met hers.

**Author's Note:**

> "Kwek-Kwek" - A popular, tempura-like Filipino street food made by deep-frying orange batter (salt, pepper, flour, water, orange dye) covered hard-boiled quail eggs. A bigger version "Tukneneng" is a similar type, but uses hard boiled chicken or duck eggs. One of the common dips for this snack is vinegar mixed with salt, pepper, sliced chilli, and chopped onions (some add chopped bottle gourd for to add sweetness).
> 
> "Pyromusical event" mentioned refers to the World Pyro Olympics - an annual competition among fireworks manufacturers from different countries held in the Philippines. The last Pyromusical competition event was in 2019.


End file.
